Trouble in Paradise
by Vitani825
Summary: Getting in trouble is no fun. Freedom is a thing we shouldn't take for granted; it's a privilege; not a right.
1. Chapter 1

Trouble in Paradise

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Land Before Time characters.**

**A/N: This story takes place while Littlefoot and the gang are young.**

Littlefoot is having a bad day; he got in trouble for getting home past his nest time. He is forbidden from leaving his nesting area for a week; and he would be accompanied by an escort whenever he needed to go somewhere. The young longneck decided it crosses the line when escorting him to relieve himself. He finds it stressful to relieve himself when others are near him. He is having a talk with his grandparents about it.

"It's not fair; I think the punishment you placed on me is too extreme," Littlefoot complained.

The elderly couple looked down at Littlefoot.

"You can whine and complain all you want; but, the punishment stands," Grandpa replied.

Littlefoot groaned in annoyance.

"I can't stand this; it sucks," Littlefoot complained.

Grandma smiled sympathetically at Littlefoot; she also knew the pain of being grounded. As a child, she was a troublemaker.

"A week may seem like forever; but, it'll go by faster than you think; we still love you Littlefoot," Grandma replied.

"I love you too; but, I still hate getting in trouble," Littlefoot admitted.

Grandma chuckled.

"Just be glad it's only a week; when I was a child, my parents grounded me for two weeks and wouldn't let me go anywhere by myself," Grandma said.

Littlefoot felt better about the punishment.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," Littlefoot said.

"We know you are; but, you still need to be punished," Grandpa stated.

Littlefoot hoped that the week will go by fast so he can have freedom again.


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble in Paradise chapter 2

Littlefoot was very bored since he couldn't play with the others. He scowled at his grandparents for being strict with him. His newfound attitude was bothering the elderly couple and they decided to talk to him about it.

"Littlefoot; your grandma and I are getting fed up with your attitude; I suggest you stop it right now," Grandpa scolded.

"No," Littlefoot said.

It was now Grandma's turn to get angry.

"What did you just say?" Grandma asked.

Littlefoot let out a low growl.

"You heard what I said," Littlefoot said in a snarky tone.

The elderly couple narrowed their eyes at Littlefoot.

"In addition to being grounded for a week; you're going to bed early during that time too," Grandpa scolded.

With that, the elderly couple walked away. The young longneck blew a raspberry at them before they were out of earshot. Grandpa turned his head and gave Littlefoot a slap on his butt with his tail.

"That was for the rude noise you made with your tongue," Grandpa added.

Littlefoot laid back down and curled up.

Later that night, Littlefoot woke up and noticed that his grandparents were sleeping. He got up and stretched. Then, he decided to leave; he walked through the entrance and into the Mysterious Beyond. The next day, Grandma and Grandpa Longneck were looking for Littlefoot.

"Where could he be?" Grandpa asked.

"I don't know; maybe he wanted to get away from you," Grandma sneered.

"Dear; what's gotten into you?" Grandpa asked.

"It's your fault; Littlefoot wouldn't have run away if you didn't hit him," Grandma snarled.

With that, Grandma walked away with her nose up in the air.

"Oh; what have I done?" Grandpa wondered to himself.

Meanwhile, Littlefoot wandered around the Mysterious Beyond; he was very nervous. After a while, he turned around and saw Topsy; the teenager saw the angry expression on Topsy's face.

"What are you doing out here, Littlefoot? You know it's dangerous out here; get back to the Great Valley right now; or I'll bring you back by force," Topsy claimed.

"Get the hell out of here and leave me alone! You have no right to tell me what to do," Littlefoot snarled.

Topsy's eyes widened in shock.

"That's it; I've had it with your back-talk," Topsy snarled.

Topsy grabbed Littlefoot by the tail and carried him back to Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.

Once there, the elderly couple looked down at their grandson with relief and anger.

"Look who I found; he was in the Mysterious Beyond," Topsy told them.

"Thank you Topsy; we'll take it from here," Grandpa said.

Topsy nodded and walked away.

"What were you thinking? Do you have any idea how worried we were?" Grandpa asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"I don't know; how about you tell me," Littlefoot replied in a snarky tone.

Grandma and Grandpa shook their heads; they didn't expect Littlefoot to be the type of longneck to be snarky with them. They left him alone to think about how worried he made them.


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble in Paradise chapter 3

Grandma and Grandpa were still fuming about how Littlefoot was talking to them. He was normally polite and hardly quick to anger. They were at the Thundering Falls when Topsy came by.

"Hey you two," Topsy replied.

The elderly female looked down at the threehorn and snarled.

"Tsk-tsk-tsk; just because you're in a bad mood; it doesn't give you the right to take your anger out on me; I didn't make Littlefoot run away to the Mysterious Beyond last night; if I remember correctly, I brought him back to you," Topsy sneered, while shaking his head.

The elderly female sighed and shook her head, feeling ashamed.

"I'm sorry; Littlefoot's sudden disappearance last night scared me; I thought he was going to get killed; and thanks again for bringing him back," Grandma said.

"I understand why you're in a bad mood; I forgive you for getting angry at me; and I couldn't let Littlefoot die; even if he was rude to me; I'm also certain you'd do the same for Cera if she ran away to the Mysterious Beyond," Topsy replied.

The elderly couple nodded.

"Of course we would; if she was in a fight with you," Grandpa stated.

Topsy nodded. The thought of Littlefoot acting up to his grandparents bothered him slightly.

"You know something? I think something is bothering Littlefoot; maybe that's why came home late last night," Topsy claimed.

The elderly couple shook their heads in disbelief.

"How could that be? We don't allow him to keep secrets from us; we're here to help him sort out his problems; it's the same with our other grandchildren and great-grandchildren," Grandma claimed.

"How about you talk to those three boys; Hyp, Nod and Mutt; maybe they had something to do with Littlefoot coming back late," Topsy suggested.

The elderly couple nodded their heads in agreement. They wanted to get to the bottom of this problem.


End file.
